Cant think of any good titles Please tell me what to name this story
by LazyBeyondAllReason
Summary: The time the colosal titan broke through Wall Rose, not just titans came through the breach. But 15mt deer monster holding a large bone spear and 16mt fish with legs messing around with titans and slapping each other while making weird noises. Even worse they're intelligent and destroying everything, but at least they could care less about humans. If only they would leave!
1. Chapter 1

Bill's eye crinkled upward in mirth in a eye smile. Smiling was physically inposible for him since he lacked a mouth to grin with. Floating above his throne of human agony was 5 pulseing spheres in a circle rotating counter clockwise. Each semitransparent orb thrumming at different paces, glowing. Casting a radius of 10 yards of light.

One was a deep purple in its inner core, its pigments lightening on the outer layers. A ghostly sky blue mist surrounding it. Small sparkles of violet and indigo shimmer within its being. A aura of mischief, restlessness, and joy emanates from it. If you suddenly got the urge to hug it, you probably wouldn't have been the only one to do so.

A second orb forest green filled and surrounded with blackish purple veins. Small passing of light travel through the veiny vessels like electricity through cables. A faint pale green cloud of unknown substance hugs the sphere. Stubbornness, nurturing, calm, and patient aura is excluded. If you started to call it mommy, everyone would probably stare at you. Not because they would think you're weird, but because they were trying to resist the urge to do so before you said that, and wonder if there is something wrong with them.

A third was white with a powdery completion, resembling snow. Light blue crystal core that similar of ice, glistened. Small bits of refracted light showing in a form of a rainbow at random places inside of it. An aura of calmness, sloth, sharp witted, and unenthusiam or just plain laziness was given off. If you where to get too close to it you might feel the need to sleep.

The fourth was neon yellow constantly flashing off various colors of light in quick succession enough to give a wayward looker a seizure. Sparks of energy would dart around inside of the spastic orb. An acational arc of electricity, varying of neon orange or red, would jump around its surface. A feeling of untamed energetic, eager, short attention spanned, easily amuse, perpetualy restlessness, and bouncing off the walls vibe was being thrown around. To call it a sihzofrentic bouncing ball a sunshine was a understatement.

The last resembled a ball of fire. The inner core was a pale yellow then spreading outward the color shifted to burnt orange, crimson, and black. Basicly a black and red ball of flames. You could quite literally melt your face off if you got too close, or if the universe decided to cut you some slack you'ld just have your head explode killing you instantly rather died a slow painful death of haveing your face melt. To be blunt, NEVER PISS THIS THING OFF!

So altogether, everything was going great! The globe containing the rift was busted, I got my hansome self and my crew a physical form, sixter has been promoted to being my new backscratcher, the demonic radiation energy was either killed or mutated every living thing to the point of beyond recognition that hasn't been added to my throne, but the thing that really put the metaphorical cherry on top was the eggs were incubating and were due to hatch anytime soon. Those eggs are the real reason for this whole party.

Unknown to any human, the nightmare realm isn't just one dimension but multiple dimensions connected loosely together by metaphorical bridges each what once inhabited by beings of different races, or clans, and powers long before humans came to be. Not being the most welcoming to strangers or different clans war quickly broke out. Millenia of countless slaughter and genicide picked off thousands of clans and the sparse few that won had lost a great number of members with barely any left to be able to procreate any generations. These few sad clans with only a handful of members through great desperation, and great shame, began breeding with each other. What once was a numerous and powerful clan that prided itself on their pure bloodlines was reduced to shameful weaklings that would fuck any possible mate, diluting their pureblood. I was by these shameful cross breeding that began the start to ending this war.

By random coincidence a certain new breed was made that made breeding faster and more efficient. What made this new race so successful was how they breeded. They had a similar breeding structure to that of earth ant or bee colonies. One main queen, a few dozen breeding drones and hundreds if not thousands of expendable workers. The workers could simply do all the fighting so the queen and drones could live and birth new replacements. Soon enough almost every new clan was of this hive structure. Though still at the time war was still going on. Ha ha! So pureblooded clans were now fighting these new hybrids. And through repeated presses the only hive based clans were left. That doesn't mean everyone stoped killing each other! Ha hahaha ha! And before you know it all that was left of these new clans was a few thousand mislaneous workers from random clans, a few dozen drones also from random unknown clans, two dieing queens, and an aged infertle queen with only 20 workers under her command. So as much we all despised each other, we would all rather be pathetic meat sacks then face extinction. So all that was left us scoured all of the nightmare realm and of its neighboring realms connected to each other to see if we could find any queens or queen eggs that may have been hidden. And our search was not in vain. For we had found 5 royal eggs that would hatch to become new fertile queens ripe for the picking. There was just one problem. They refused to hatch putting themselves in a stasis. So we had to figure out how to stop their stupid sleep before we could save ourselves from extinction. And through trial and error we found the problem. It was something about the atmosphere in the nightmare realm was preventing them from hatching. The constant energy uses to fight stayed in the atmosphere never really dispersed making highlly charged up areas. This made most of the nightmare realm build up storms of energy constantly clashing and expoding everywhere. The nightmare realm became too violent and hazardous for them to incubate, the conditions would kill the new queens moments after hatching for they would be to weak to survive. How previous queens prevented newly hatched queens from dieing on the spot was lost to us. And having a infertile queen that was never able to create a brood therefore didn't know how fix this problem didn't help, and we couldn't ask any of the dieing queens because they already died before we recovered the eggs. That left taking the eggs to a dimension that would have the requirements to initiate their incubation and turn off their self caused stasis.

And after billions of years of planning, patients, manipulating, and backstabbing the human race for as long as they existed has paid off. And as a bonus we few leftover demons did what none of our ancestors were ever able to accomplish, getting along with each other! Ha!

And now it has all paid off. All that is left is to wait for the new queens to hatch, reach maturity, then get down to nitty gritty part. That and torment the humans and get weird!

Eightball is thrashing about, Pyronica is guarding the queens, Teeth is chewing on some knomes, and Keyhole, that being with like 87 faces, Astoroth, Pasifier, Hexaign, and some other demon are playing spin the human. Meanwhile the worker eyebats are gathering up any leftover mutated humans or wildlife to add to my throne. So the party was going great, until that cosmic brat Time Baby and his minions showed up.

"Bill Cipher by order of the time paradox removal team you are to cease your partying, close the rift, and go back to the Nightmare realm!" Ironically it was Blendin who said that, and he helped me open the rift. Time Baby is here too. Wow we must have really pissed him off! The diapered Dunder head sits at 40 feet tall from his head to his toes. His head is huge! I mean seriously the circumference of his head is twice his height! And imprinted on his forehead is a angular red hour glass half the size of his hand. He's sitting in a futuristic exersaucer complete with the squeaky toys and bobbles with his legs sticking out. His army contains a bunch of buzz cut or bald military hair styled jar heads. Their uniform consists of black pants and lazerproof jackets with dark grey arm, knee, crotch, elbow pads. They also have a scanner on one of their eyes.

"Ahmm, how bout' No! So take a hike tubby!" That Time Baby really is chunky from eating all that cosmic sand. He needs to lay off it. I think he's addicted to the stuff.

"Cipher you must cease this at once!" He leans forward in his exersaucer raises his flabby arms and points his pudgey index fingers to the sides of his swollen head then gains a constipated look on his face. "The rift here is unstable and unpredictable. The demonic energy it gives off will kill or mutate every living thing and destroy or bring to life any non living thing. Reality itself will twist, contort, and tare melding and colliding with other timelines. Past, present, and future of all timelines will merge and rip apart repeatedly. The rebound of these realities colliding into each other will bounce against other dimensions damaging them and or causing them to collapse also snapping back to our dimension and all others near making a chain reaction spreading throughout this universe and possibly others! You must stop before it's too late!" He's projecting and visual of what he is saying out of his hour glass on his forehead.

Oh this is hilarious! "Then make me you fat infant!" I'd like to see them try!

"This is your last chance Cipher. End this calamity had over those eggs or face my tantrums!" His hand come down playing with a toy on his seat. His lips are pursed and his eyes are swuinting. His head is gaining a shade of red. I think really was going to throw a tuntrum.

"Oh jee whatever shall I do, how bout' this!" I sarcastically pretend to cower before sharply turning around hold out my right arm then immediately firing a huge blast out of the tip of my index finger completely vaporizing Time Baby and all of his goons.

Teeth yells out in excitement, "Hey, he just killed Time Baby! Yeah!" Everyone else shouts loudly then continue on partying. The only way this day could get better is if the eggs hatch before the day ended! All going acording to plan.

 _Yeah, I know..._

 _It totaly sucks ass. Go on and tell me I'm f*cking failure at writing and life. I already know so it won't hurt my feelings. Go on point out all my mistakes and how I should write this story so it doesn't make you want to claw your eyes out. Tell me what I should name it and if I should drop this sucky story I made. I won't hold it against you. I already know every thing I make is trash. T_T ;P_

 _Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

125 years later...

Today couldn't get any better. Despite having to clean the cannons on Trost's entrance, I just have to wait tomorrow to join the Scouting Legion.

A irritating voice sounded off near me. "Hey, you suicidal bastard! Quit slacking off and help us assemble this crap!" Connie just had to open his lips and start flapping his gums. Him and his dwarf biceps, shaven head, and obnoxious voice.

"Fine! Whatever you midget. Beside what's it like standing on those short stubby legs? Even humans must look like titans to you!" I jabbed back. I think that was my best tease on his height I've said yet! You can almost hear the smirk on my face. I can practically see the smoke coming out of his ears. Even better everyone burst out laughing at my jab. A fast frantic footsteps came running over to us. Pivoting on my feet I notice Sasha rushing over, with a dopey look on her face with her hand tucked in her jacket. There is something she is hidden under her jacket.

"You guys will not believe what I did for this!" She says this in a ditzy voice while she pulls her arm from out of her jacket showing meat tied up she must have stolen. Shit! We're done for if we get caught! "I had to bend my body in ways I never thought possible to get this thick juicy meat! Imagine the sandwiches we could make!" She reassures everyone. A bit of drool slips out of her mouth. Her eyes are glazed over in a thousand mile stare lost in her fantasies of food. Has she no shame?!

"What the hell Sasha?! You can get locked up for stealing that!" Everyone took a step back away from her as if it would shield them from her crazy.

"Oh no, she's done it again!" Someone roars out.

"Quick, purge the sin!" I thing Armin said that one, and I agree with him.

She jogs over to a supply crate in a peppy mood. "Guys what are you being so dramatic about? I just snuck through a window." Her sickly sweet tone of voice sounds like she's talking to a 6 year old instead of the people she trained like hell with for 3 years. And of course it would be the farthest thing you thought she means. That's potato girl for you. No one is ever going let her live that one down.

"Oh, well that's not so bad. Can I have a slice?" Connie asked.

"Sure guys!" Sasha eagerly replied. She kneels over a the near crate setting it down starting to unwrap it. Some one brings over other food items, but I don't bother seeing what they are or eating right now. I had enough turning around looking out above Trost.

Out of nowhere a huge ear rupturing crack followed by a blinding light and the wall slightly rattling interups the cheerful mood. I feel a intense heat behind me and start to sweat. My hands are shaking. Time seems to have slowed down while take a step back and pivoting on my feet, turning completely around.

If seeing it from far off was horrific five years ago, it's even more gruesome up close. Being completely skinless just added to the scare factor. A large red and raw steaming hand curled over the top of wall , it's head slowly rose through the steam revealing itself in all its terrible glory. Steam was rolling off it's shoulders, head, and through the teeth. The top of it's skull to it's eyes, it's nose, ears, around the mouth, and on the jawline were a pale yellowish white with a pearly sheen like polished bone. While it's cheeks, all around it's neck, sides of it's head, arms, and upper body were blood red raw muscle. The teeth on it were small and numerous and consisted of a sickly pale yellow. If you squint your eyes you might make out some cracks. All of them clenched molars stretching practically ear to ear. Because of it's lack of skinn to form cheeks, you could see the tendons over the front of its teeth in the shape of a what might be the remanents of lips. It's eyes seemed to small and sunken in on it's face giving the illusion of a squinting expression.

During my observation it proceeded to sluggishly began to raise its arm above its head and swiped along the top of the wall obliterating all the cannons mounted. At the back of my mind I was annoyed that my entire morning cleaning them was complete waste of time. I managed to snap out of my funk and dive backwards off the wall avoiding getting turned into a red dead smear. I hear Sasha somewhere in the background saying something about Samuel. But I'm busy trying to figure out why it would take out the cannons instead of just attacking some poor soul that would have caught it's attention. The only explanation I can think of is it might be intelligent. I really hope that's not the case. I'm suddenly reminded that I could use this opportunity to kill the colossal titan once and for all.

"This is it!" I shout," What humanity has been waiting for! Quick before it gets away!" Shooting up and over the wall in record time I shift my center of balance as I come up spinning sideways, flesh shearing blades out. I land on top still rotating but slowly skidding to a stop facing the monstrosity. Anger doesn't even begin to describe what I feel. I grit my teeth, my mouth opened in a snarl. My thundering pulse echos blood in my ears. My palms began to sweat as my body tensed bending over slightly as if ready to pounce on the colossal bastard. "You!" I was practically frothing at the mouth by this point. I glared at it's face. It's eyes move focusing them on my person, it stares back at me with a unreadable look on it's face. At the moment nothing else mattered in the world. Who cares if the cannons and some of my friends were killed minuets ago. I finally had a chance to end it all, to kill this bastard! "You'll pay for what you did 5 years ago! You hear me! I won't let you get away!" I shot off the wall my gear propelling me forward a break neck speed. I shot the lines in it's shoulder swinging around to it's back. I them pulled out the lines and shot them into its neck instead. Readying my blades and zooming forward spinning myself like a buzzsaw I aimed for the nape of it's neck. To my annoyance, just feet away from shearing it's flesh, steam burst forth from its back pushing me back away from it. The steam was unbearably hot scorching my skin and wherever was not covered by clothes. The heat was suffocating laboring my breaths. I should have retreated as not to suffer extreme burns on most of my body. Instead I refused to let myself be pushed back to wade out the heat. Getting frustrated, I against logical reasoning, thrust forward to end it's life. My body feels as if I have been put in a oven. I suck it up and deal with the pain readying my blades to slice into it's nape. But to my shock my blades seemed to cut nothing but air, which happens to be exactly that. For the moment swung forth slicing nothing but space, by all context the colossal titan literary disappeared into thin empty aggravating air. Before I could wrap my head around this unbelievable happening, a familiar voice called out. Snapping out of it I shot my hooks onto the wall stopping my fall. The momentum swung me down against the wall I landed feet first on its side. Looking downward where the colossal asshole once stood, I see giant footprints faceing the breach. In the back of my mind I noticed that there are no tracks leading to the wall, just in front of it. Like it appeared just as mysteriously as vanished.

"Eren! Did you kill the colossal titan?" Thomas yelled on top of the wall looking down on me. I wonder how many brains cells he actually has in his head or if he was severely nearsighted.

"Oh of course! Can't you see it's dead, decaying, and steaming corpse below me?" I made sure I laid as much much sarcasm as possible for the dumbass. "Thomas, if I did then why would I still be down here looking for it!" I was practically spitting venom at this point. Three years of training like hell all for nothing! I wanted to punch something, mostly Jean.

"Well, if it's not there anymore then why are you still looking for it?" Forget punching Jean, I should punch Thomas! Before I could retort at his comment, the toll of bells rang throughout the air catching my attention as well as Thomas's. I could here the faint sound of screaming. Looking sharply down I already spot three titans nearing the hole in the wall. A fourth one already halfway through. At least I know why there are screams. Hopefully everyone in Trost has begun evacuating. Titans are already pouring in. Damn it! Damn everything!

 _And that is it 4 dis chapter. Once again feel free to comment on how much it is terrible, I already know it sucks so it won't hurt me. I would just like conformation that it does. If you enjoy Attack on Titan I would suggest you watch Slap on Titan on YouTube. It is hysterical, though just as a heads up before watching it, I tell you now it is not for the easily offended. Bye..._


End file.
